Pêga de Surpresa
by queridajulieann
Summary: Lily Evans, 16 anos, sexto ano da escola de magia e bruxaria de hogwarts.Linda, Ruiva, Inteligente, com boas amigas...Ah, e o pOTTER.Que ela odeia profundamente. O arrogante, metido, maravilhoso , lindo e egocentrico Potter.O ódio sobre aquele garto reina
1. toda historia tm um começo

Ali estava ela, Lílian Evans, com seus 11 anos de idade, procurando uma cabine no Expresso era possível um trem tão grande como aquele não possuir uma única cabine vazia? O trem já estava quase em seu final e ela ainda não havia achado lugar para sentar-se.Foi quando se deparou com uma garota que estava "literalmente" presa entra a porta de uma cabine e a parede, e meu deus, como a garota berrava.  
-Potter, seu hipógrifo hipocondríaco, abra isso já, TÁ ME MACHUCANDO!  
-A rebequinha ta brava?To morrendo de Dó- disse uma voz saindo de dentro da cabine, no mesmo momento que a porta desta se abria e "desprensava" a menina.  
Lílian imediatamente foi amparar a menina para que a mesma não caísse no chão.  
-Obrigada!Nem ligue pra este insolente, é assim desde sempre...  
-Ah, disponha. Prazer, sou Lílian Evans.  
-Rebecca Miller, mas pode me chamar de Beccha.Quer nos fazer compania na cabine?  
-Quem, eu? Mas ela já não está lotada?-disse Lily olhando para dentro da cabine e percebendo que lá haviam 5 pessoas, uma garoto magro com os cabelos parcialmente arrumados(lê se desarrumados), uma garota loira e gordinha que tinha os cabelos muito cacheados, uma de cabelos castanhos claros e olhos intensivamente azuis, uma de cabelos castanho escuros e muito magra e no canto da cabine, dormindo, uma garota de cabelos pretos reluzentes que aparentava ser muito bonita.  
-O Potter já estava de saída, NÃO É MESMO?- disse ela olhando assustadoramente para Tiago que já estava saindo correndo da cabine, mas não antes de lançar um:  
-Até mais tarde ferrugem!  
Tudo bem que Lílian era ruiva, mas, FERRUGEM?Isso a deixou completamente rubra de raiva.  
Ela pareceu (apenas pareceu)esquecer-se do garoto e se sentou ao lado da garota gordinha.Esta, que imediatamente dirigiu-lhe a palavra.  
-Sou Terry, Terry Wade, estou no segundo ano da Lufa-Lufa.-disse sorridente.  
-Sou Alice – disse a de cabelos castanho escuros.  
-Eu sou Mary Lowe e a dorminhoca no canto é Samanta Kile, ela é terceranista da grifinória.  
-Lily Evans, primeiranista.E quem era o insolente que me chamou de ferrugem?  
-Ninguem com quem seja importante se preucupar, ele é a besta do Tiago Potter, é primeiranista também, nossas famílias são amigas há tempos.Não há uma festa em que ele não azucrine minha paciência!-disse Becca.  
-Wade, a Sara está te procurando!-disse um garoto que apareceu na porta da cabine- e está com pressa, vamos.  
A gordinha se levantou e despediu se das meninas com um aceninho, logo após isso saiu em disparada pelo corredor.  
-Alguma idéia de qual seja a sua casa Lily?  
-Com certeza vou pra corvinal, pelo menos pela descrição dela em Hogwarts uma história ela parece a que eu mais me encaixo.E você Alice?  
-Pois eu vou pra grifinória, claro que vou.E a Becca ou vai pra Lufa-Lufa ou tem morte pela família.  
-Sim, minha família nunca teve um único membro fora da bendita Lufa-Lufa...  
Neste momento Mary deixou a cabine e puxou Samanta, que acordou meio assustada e foi atrás.  
-A Lowe odeia dizer que está na sonserina, foi a Terry que nos contou, a Lowe também está no segundo ano e tem nojo da casa em que está.E é mal falada pois anda sempre com a prima,a Samanta.  
-Ok,-disse Lily que sinceramente não curtia falar mal da vida dos outros, nem bem, nem nada. Queria mais era ficar na dela.  
Elas foram conversando durante quase toda a viagem, riram muito, Alice tinha excelente senso de humor mas Becca ria de um modo espalhafatoso que até acabou espantando Lily na primeira vez que ouviu.Após a sessão risada, Lily foi a única que permaneceu acordada .Resolveu levantar-se e olhar o resto do trem. Estava calmamente olhando tudo, quando derrepente.  
-Blam!  
-Olha por onde anda Potter!  
-Ela sabe meu nome, que meigo.Vai queimar algo por aí Chaminha e para de esbarrar em mim.  
-Nojento.  
-Criança.  
-Besta.  
-Irritádinha.  
-Vai caçar sapo Potter.  
Lily mal sabia que este seria o começo de uma grande "amizade".

Quando Lily entrou no castelo, ficou maravilhada, ela já havia lido sobre isto em "Hogwarts, uma história", mas nunca imaginou que se surpreenderia tanto, aliás, surpresas não faltaram naquele dia.Primeiro:ela atravessou uma parede pra entrar num trem; Segundo: o trem ia pra uma escola de bruxaria; Terceiro: quando chegou na escola deparou-se com nada menos que um castelo gigante;Quarto:Foi levada de barco até o castelo;Quinto: Caiu no lago; Sexto: O garoto que a empurrou do barco começou a rir, fazendo com que todos os alunos presentes no entorno rissem também;Sétimo, último e menos agradável:O GAROTO ERA TIAGO POTTER!  
Depois de estar devidamente informada pela profª Macggonagal sobre como seria com o chapéu seletor, ela tentou se esquecer das risadas de Tiago e dos outros estudantes, elas ainda não haviam parado, mesmo depois da profª ter feito um feitiço que secara suas roupas.  
Rebecca, que entrara logo atrás dela, já á havia assustado novamente no momento em que ria da piada contada por Alice(Lílian nunca se acostumaria com aquele riso).  
Enquanto os alunos eram avisados novamente pela professora Mcgonagall sobre como seria a seleção, Lily observava os primeiranistas presentes na sala.  
Próximos a escada, alguns estudantes estavam escutando atentamente a explicação da professora.Num outro canto, um garoto muito loiro de olhos extremamente verdes estava localizado no meio de uma rodinha de meninas que se assemelhavam a fantasmas de tão magras, pálidas e sem graça, e o pior é que elas ainda estavam prestando uma tremenda atenção, como se o que o rapazote falasse fosse algo de extrema importância e extremamente hipnotizante. Próximos á porta estavam dois garotos que conversavam empolgadamente sobre quadribol.No canto escuro da sala um garoto que possui um nariz extremamente enorme jazia parado olhando seus próprios sapatos.Foi quando Lily começou á prestar atenção na conversa de um grupo de garotos ao seu lado.Um deles era extremamente pálido(quase tão pálido quanto as garotas da rodinha,), magro e possuía um olhar triste;O outro possuía uma cara mais adulta,porem, tinha um olhar infantil e sorria bastante enquanto conversava com um garotinho gordinho(que mais o ouvia do que conversava) e era interrompido por ninguém mais, ninguém menos do que A ANTA DO TIAGO POTTER.  
Lily desviou a atenção do grupinho quando começou á ouvir.  
-Aubrey, Anton!  
-Sonserina-disse uma estranha voz  
-Abbot, Jonas!  
-Lufa-Lufa!  
Neste momento começou a "sessão Black", brincadeira que Becca fez, depois de acrescentar que já sabia que todos da família cairiam na Sonserina, e que todos eram "do mal".Becca estava errada:  
-Black , Narcisa!  
-Sonserina - Disse o chapéu quando a garota ainda se preparava para sentar no banco.  
-Black Sírius.  
-Sonserinaaa! – gritou uma voz debochada vinda da Grifinória  
O chapéu fazia caras estranhas e o garoto(que foi reconhecido por Lily como o que estava conversando com o gordinho e possuía cabelos negros) murmurava algo enquanto fazia cara de desgosto, cara que foi repetida por todos da sonserina quando ouviram as palavras do chapéu.  
-Grifinória!  
Ele foi á mesa e sentou-se ao lado da garota do terceiro ano que Lily conhecera no expresso, a tal de Samantha.  
E a ruivinha ouvia atentamente, Alice, que caiu na grifinória até Gilda Davis que foi para Corvinal.Até que derrepente...:  
-Evans, Lílian.  
Lily começou a sentir as borboletas em seu estômago, mas para que ficar nervosa? Ela já sabia que iria cair na corvinal mesmo. Ela foi andando, andando pelo corredor e reparando no salão principal(que era maravilhoso), seu olhar parou na mesa da corvinal, depois em Alice, na mesa da grifinória. Subiu as escadas e sentou em um banquinho, um estranho chapéu foi colocado em sua cabeça.Ela começou á ouvir uma vozinha que vinha bem baixinha.  
-humm, interessante, vejo que tem grande potencial, muuito inteligente, Corvinal?talvez,hum, não, definitivamente não  
-Porque não?-pensou Lily.  
-Nem tudo se explica minha criança.  
A voz do chapéu saiu em alto e bom tom desta vez:  
-GRIFINÓRIA!  
Várias vaias e aplausos foram ouvidos, a ruivinha não poderia acreditar, grifinória? Mas lá era a casa da coragem, e quando ela seria corajosa?Aquele chapéu estava birutinha da silva.  
Esperou em silêncio o resto dos alunos, quando foi a vez de Rebecca, ela simplesmente sentiu muito por não cair na mesma casa que ela, pois essa dizia ter certeza que cairia na Lufa-Lufa, mas ela simplesmente parou de pensar quando ouviu:  
-Grifinória!  
Becca veio sentar-se ao seu lado enquanto era atingida por olhares desgostosos da mesa da Lufa-Lufa, provavelmente de parentes e conhecidos.Lily a olhou de modo amigável e sorriu, não havia mais nada que pudesse fazer.Alice resolveu começar com outra rodada de piadinhas pra animar Reba(lê-se ribba, eh um apelido carinhoso para Rebecca), e não é que funcionou?Funcionou tão bem que elas só voltaram a prestar atenção no chapéu quando este anunciou que o garoto gordinho(que chamava-se Pedro) caíra na Grifinória.Foi quando um nome conhecido foi dito por Mcgonagall:  
-Potter,Tiago!  
-Grifinória!  
Tiago sorriu triunfante e sentou-se ao lado da ovelha-desgarrada Black(apelido que Lice não podia deixar de criar) e entre Pedro e o garoto pálido, que pelo que Lice ouviu chamava-se Remo Lupin.  
Lily não pode deixar de notar como os 4 conversavam ,desde antes da seleção eles já haviam "se encontrado" e agora estava conversando animadamente, até o pálido e desanimado parecia mais feliz e o gordinho participava mais das conversas.O que a ruiva não sabia era que eles lhe causariam tantos problemas posteriormente...  
-----------------------  
N/A:oiiii!gente, esta é minha primeira fic e eu realmente gostaria d saber o q vcs acharam dela , apontem sim os defeitos pq eu qro ir aperfeiçoando aos poucos. C tiver alguns erros é pq ela não foi betada(eu n tenhu beta-reader ainda,)entao tá, só peço uma coisa, COMENTEM PLEASE e deixem uma autora com um sorriso na cara!


	2. é, o tempo passou,,,

Não , Lílian Evans não era mais a mesma, ela já tinha 15 anos, seus cabelos ruivos saíram da Maria Chiquinha e passaram para a fase longa e solta e seu corpo havia melhorado consideravelmente, assim como sua inteligência que continuava assustadoramente grande. Faltava um mês para as aulas acabarem e Lily mal podia acreditar que logo estaria em seu último ano.  
A ruiva continuava amiga de Rebecca, que havia mudado bastante, tanto na beleza quanto no modo de ser.Seus cabelos um dia indomados e quase loiros(pois pendiam mais pro castanho) agora estavam castanhos e possuíam cachos bem definidos. Uma das únicas coisas que continuava igual em Reba era sua risada característica, e pra melhorar mais, Rebeca ria quase o tempo todo, pois Lice haviam aprimorado seu senso de humor e o usava quantas vezes pudesse.E falando em Alice, ela não havia mudado muito, era a mesma menina de aparência quieta(só aparência, pois quando ela se soltava era um terror!Ninguém segurava) e rosto de boneca de louça, sempre com duas presilhas colocadas estrategicamente no canto do cabelo, dando-a um certo charme.As três eram muito amigas, porem, Lice estava namorando (Frank Longbottom, sextanista da grifinória) e isso a distanciou um pouco do grupo.  
Era uma sexta feira, o dia havia amanhecido chuvoso e Lílian havia acordado cedo (como sempre,). Levantou-se, e fez como todo dia: tomou banho, cutucou rebecca, deu bom dia á Alice, cutucou Rebecca, colocou o uniforme, cutucou Rebecca, penteou o cabelo, cutucou Rebecca novamente, ajudou Alice com o colar, CUTUCOU REBECCA, calçou os sapatos e "delicadamente" disse:  
-Rebecca, acorda logo, senão perdemos o café da manhã.  
Não houve resposta  
-Rebequinha querida acorda logo ou vou ter que usar medidas drásticas.  
-Rebecca pelo amor de Merlin, acorda, pq vc conhece as medidas drásticas da Lily- disse Lice rindo – e olha que da última vez que ela tomou medidas drásticas eu juro que meu copo dágua trincou, Rebecca acorda!  
-um, -disse Lily.  
-Merlin, zele pela pobre alma de Rebecca Miller-Alice disse levantando as mãos para cima.  
-dois - a ruivinha disse aumentando o tom de voz.  
-Rebecca, foi um prazer te conhecer, sinto muito que você não possa ter ido ao meu casamento e também sinto por você não poder se casar.  
-três!- Lily disse e começou a abrir a boca.  
-olha a bomba!- Alice disse e jogou a capa em cima da cabeça, como que para se proteger.

-REBECCA ALEXANDRA ROBERTA MILLER! ACORDE EXATAMENTE AGORA! QUEM MANDOU FICAR ACORDADA ATÉ TARDE JOGANDO SNAP EXPLOSIVO COM A SANDRA? SÓ PORQUE O PRIMEIRO ANO NÃO TEM AULA AMANHA NÃO SIGNIFICA QUE VOCÊ TENHA QUE FAZER COMPANIA, ALEM DISSO, SUA IRMÃ CONSEGUE FICAR SOZINHA UM MINUTO E TEM MUITOS AMIGOS PARA JOGAR SNAP EXPLOSIVO! AGORA LEVANTE -SE PORQUE, A VIDA CONTINUA, E EU NÃO VOU FICAR PARADA OLHANDO, ESTOU FAZENDO UM FAVOR TE ACORDANDO, AFINAL, HOJE TEMOS EXAME FINAL, E SE VOCE QUISER MESMO PASSAR PRO SÉTIMO ANO E FAZER OS NIEM´S EU ACHO BOM IR SAINDO DEBAIXO DESTA COBERTA E IR PRO BANHO AGORA MESMO!

-E foi assim que Rebecca Miller morreu – disse Alice com um "tom funeral" enquanto segurava uma margarida(que ela conjurou) contra o peito e fingia chorar.  
Becca estava de pé olhando para Lily(que estava ofegante, porque , apesar de possuir uma boa garganta ela havia se superado desta vez), soltou resmungos, riu da cara de Alice(que agora fazia uma reza para que o corpo de Becca chegasse á salvo para Merlin).A garota simplesmente entrou no banheiro bufando(a fase resmungo já tinha acabado) e bateu a porta.  
-Mais um trabalho bem executado- disse Lily, que á esta altura magicamente havia recuperado o fôlego.  
-Falou e disse a Serial Killer -Alice comentou.  
Depois que Reba saiu do banho(já de uniforme, pois não queria parecer lerda pois estava com medo de mais um sermão de Lily)elas desceram. Quando chegaram ao salão comunal puseram-se á esperar por Frank (o que faziam todo dia, por mais que Becca as atrasasse pois se tem alguém mais demorado que Rebecca, este alguém é Frank Longbottom).Lílian sempre rezava para que os marotos não aparecessem(nome dado ao grupo formado por Potter, Black, Lupin e Petigrew(Pedro)). A reza foi em vão naquele dia.  
Uma voz foi ouvida, veio baixinha, delicada e com certeza maliciosa.  
-Bom dia ruivinha!dormiu bem meu anjo?- sim, era a voz de Tiago Potter que ecoava no salão comunal da grifinória.  
-PODERIA TER SIDO BOM SE VOCÊ NÃO EXISTISSE POTTER!-"falou"(digamos berrou) Lily.  
-isso mesmo ruivinha, poderia ter sido bom se eu não tivesse nascido, mas como eu nasci ele é ótimo né?  
-PARA DE AZUCRINAR POTTER!  
-quer sair comigo ruivinha? Depois eu paro de te azucrinar, ou melhor, não paro não, é impossível viver sem você meu anjinho.  
-E eu vos declaro marido e mulher – disse Alice, no que todos riram.  
-grande amiga que eu tenho, além de rir da minha cara ainda incentiva que o babão do Potter continue, Lice, vai caçar hipógrifos!  
-Fui ontem, e peguei vários, aliás, eu estou vendendo baratinho, e olha que eles são maravilhosos!- Alice disse no tom mais normal possível.  
A gargalhada de Reba foi ouvida pelo salão inteiro.  
-é impressão minha ou um ganso se afogou por aqui?- foi Sírius que disse, saindo do dormitório masculino e indo em direção á Tiago, este, que quando o viu meteu-lhe um croque(ou digamos um "pedala robinho", isso aconteceu há muito tempo, mas a narradora esta vivendo 2005, então,)  
Rebecca parou de rir, fuzilou Sirius com o olhar, virou-se e desceu sozinha para tomar café da manhã, não quis saber de esperar Frank com as amigas.  
Frank desceu e começou uma "sessão agarro" com Alice, Lily virou os olhos e tomou a frente do grupo, que descia até o salão principal.  
-ciúmes Lily?  
-É EVANS, POTTER, EVANS! E-V-A-N-S!QUANTAS VESES EU VOU TER QUE REPETIR? E NÃO EU NÃO ESTOU COM CIÚMES POTTER!  
-Pena, pq se estivesse eu resolvia rapidinho isso- sorriu marotamente – e eu vou te chamar de Lily, xingue o quanto quiser, e fale o quanto quiser, adoro ouvir sua voz!  
-Jura? Meu Merlin, existe alguém no mundo que gosta dos berros da Lílian? Lil, eu to avisando é bom casar logo porque esse aí é uma raridade!- disse Alice que já havia saído da "sessão amasso".  
Risada geral, aliás, com Alice por perto rir era uma coisa comum.  
-Ouviu Lily? Não precisa ir casando direto, podemos começar pelo começo, mas se quiser casar eu to dentro, seria muito bom acordar com sua doce voz –Tiago disse enquanto se se sentava à mesa da grifinória.  
-Jura? Eu não acho que seja bom acordar com a Lily berrando, a Becca provavelmente concorda comigo. Hoje ela sofreu um bombardeio de sermões porque ficou até mais tarde jogando snap explosivo com a coitada da irmã dela.  
-Foi a Sandra quem insistiu, ela é muito teimosa, irmã mais nova é um verdadeiro saco, ainda seis anos mais nova, ninguém merece.  
-Eu concordo, irmãos mais novos são um fardo – disse Sirius lançando um olhar á Régulo, na mesa da sonserina.  
-A Lílian gritou com você Becca?- Lupin abriu a boca pela 1ª vez naquele – Lily, você precisa ser menos explosiva!- franziu o cenho enquanto dizia isso.  
-Também! Ela não acordava! Hoje temos exame, aliás, apressem-se com este café! Vocês não querem chegar atrasados, querem?  
-Aluado, fica tranqüilo, quando eu domesticar a ruivinha ela não vai fazer mal mais pra ninguém.Ela nunca mais vai dar bronca quando acordar.  
-primeiro POTTER, você não vai me domesticar porque eu não sou um animal e se fosse você seria a ultima pessoa a quem eu obedeceria.  
- Lílian, eu to falando, eu preciso ser a madrinha dessa sagrada união de vocês dois, e pode ir mandando os convites porque pelo andar da carruagem, o casamento sai logo...  
- LICE!  
-é serio Lílian, tem hora que vocês me dão até medo.  
-ALICE, É BOM VOCE PARAR COM ESSAS GRACINHAS SENÃO..- Lily não pôde terminar de falar, um berro quase maior que o dela foi ouvido na mesa.  
-SIRIUS BLACK NÃO MEXE NA MINHA TORTA SEU TRASGO HEMOFÍLICO!  
-E Remo Lupin revela seu lado sombrio – disse Alice com a cabeça baixa e cara de  
suspense.  
Tiago começou a lembrar que aquela seria mais uma agitada noite de lua cheia, e eles teriam que entrar em ação.  
-Calma Remozinho, eu só peguei um pedaço da sua torta, nada demais, ah esqueci, hoje você ta aluadinho né!- Sirius disse com uma voz fraquinha.  
-É!- disse Rabicho.  
-E alem do mais, você nem gosta muito de torta de amora!  
-É – disse Rabicho novamente  
-E é bom você se apressar porque o Rabicho ta comendo tudo  
-slogrloldolsalosÉ- disse Pedro d boca cheia.  
O café da manhã acabou com 2 detençoes, pois Tiago resolveu acabar com a discussão e tacar a torta na cara de Sirius, mas ela acidentalmente atingiu Remo, e como o aluado estava "naqueles dias" (expressão usada por Sirius) ele acabou arranjando duas belas detenções para Tiago e para Sirius, que tinha uma porcentagem de culpa na história pois havia se desviado da torta. Depois de todos devidemente castigados, seguiram para os exames.  
Depois dos exames feitos seguiram para a aula de História da magia./Alice sentou-se com Frank, Sirius com uma garota muito alta da Corvinal (sua mais nova conquista), Remo ao lado de Becca, deixando Lily e Tiago sem escolhas.  
T:Não tem muito o que fazer aqui, não é mesmo? E sem querer ser chato nem atrapalhar sua concentração, mas ele já deu essa aula na segunda, eu juro que ele já falou da "Mafalda, a indomável".  
L:Potter, infelizmente tenho que admitir que você está certo(pela primeira vez na vida). Acredite se quiser, este é meu primeiro bilhete em aulas de história da magia. E é "Mafalda,a invencível"...  
T:Foi bem nos exames?  
L:Digamos que fui razoavelmente bem(menos em transfiguração, que é o meu pior problema). E você Potter?  
T: Eu fui extremamente maravilhoso em transfiguração, mas em história da magia eu realmente me superei e tirei um 0. Lily, esta é a primeira vez que conversamos civilizadamente.  
L:Concordo Potter, e eu tenho que te lembrar que para vc conseguir o direito de me chamar de LIly, tem que se especializar em conversas civilizadas.  
T Não consigo meu Lírio. Ah, outra cois,..(borrão de tinta)  
S:Olá queridos amiguinhos!  
T:Sírius sua acromantula em coma, quem deixou você tirar o bilhete da minha mão? E quem deixou você participar da conversa?  
S:Eu não tenho nada contra a minha participação na conversa, você tem Lily?  
L:Nenhuma objeção. Xí Tiago, você sobrou agora.  
T:Então Sirius , do que eu tava falando mesmo?(Se não pode vence-los, junte-se á eles...)  
L:Você ia me dizer alguma coisa.  
T:Deixo pra outro dia, certos Almofadinhas aqui atrapalharam minha vida  
S:Eu sei que eu sou demais, agora, escuta aqui Lily, é você que vai monitorar a nossa detenção?  
L:É lua cheia né? Pelo jeito sou eu sim.  
T:Quase tinha esquecido que você sabia sobre o Remo, na hora q vc citou a Lua cheia eu já ia começar a tremer.  
S:Nem liga Lily, o Tiago treme por tudo, principalmente quando a gente fala de você, ou quando você fala, não é pontas?  
T:Morra Almofadinhas...(brincadeira ta!).  
L:Qual é a desses apelidos? Pontas, Almofadinhas, Rabicho e Aluado?O aluado acho que é por causa do fato de ele ser um, bem vocês sabem. O pontas é por causa do cabelo do Tiago, só que os outros dois, não faço idéia.  
S:Pontas é por causa do chifre que você botou nele quando começou a namorar o Diggory no meio do ano.  
T:É PELO CABELO MESMO. O APELIDO JÁ TINHA SURGIDO ANTES DESSE INFORTÚNIO! E pelo que eu sei vc terminou com ele logo depois que começou.  
L:Uma semana depois, aquilo não dava certo, mas acho bom a gente falar de outra coisa, porque eu to meio loca hoje(onde já se viu, passar bilhetinho?) e posso acabar falando coisas demais por aqui.  
T:Não que isso seja um problema pra mim.  
S:Neeem pra mim!  
L:Sirius, porque você queria saber se eu ia monitorar? É só por causa do Aluado?  
S:A gente pode sair mais cedo? Qualquer coisa a gente entra mais cedo.  
L:O que vocês estão aprontando? Se vem de vocês coisa boa não é.  
T:Segredo de estado ,ruivinha, Segredo de estado.  
L;Eu vou acabar descobrindo  
S:Não, não vai, duvido.  
L:Não duvide que eu faço.  
T:Vamos apostar?  
L:O que?  
S:Se você descobrir você ganha informações confidenciais, e o pontas para de te chamar pra sair por um mês.  
L:E se eu não descobrir?  
S:Você sai com o pontas.  
T:BOA SIRIUS!VALEU!  
L:Qual meu prazo?  
T:SEGUNDA SEMANA DE AULAS, BEM NO MEU ANIVERSÁRIO!  
L:Combinado, mas se eu descobrir eu quero ter direito a um pedido.  
S:De acordo  
T:Tudo certo então. Vai se preparando pro encontro anjo ruivo, vai se preparando, eu quero você linda!apesar que de que ate com as roupas do seboso você ficaria linda, bom, não sei, acho que peguei pesado agora.  
S:Vamos azarar o seboso hoje Potter?  
T:O ranhoso que se cuide, os marotos tão na área.  
L:Se eu souber de algo, vocês serão presenteados com mais duas semanas de detenção cada um.  
T:Não se preucupe, a gente pede pra ninguém te contar.  
L:Potter, ai de você se fizer algo hoje, porque..  
S:Acabou a aula. Adeus meus fãs! Não sintam minha falta! Estarei as duas horas no salão comunal distribuindo autógrafos.  
L:Como ele se acha!  
S:Eu tenho porque me achar Lily.  
L:Ai ai,  
T:Ele pode te chamar de Lily? Porque eu não?  
O sino toca anunciando o final da aula.

N/A: viu, não saiu do jeito q eu qria as letras, mas tudo bem a gente releva.Eu puis um T p/Tiago, S p/Sirius e L p/Lily.  
oi genteTODO MUNDO:COMENTEM PLEAAASE!

Blzinha? Essa é minha primeira fic. Ela já ta prnta ate o cap 7, mas eu so vou postar se tiver no mínimo alguns rewiewsinhos, ok?

O cap um chama: "toda historia tem um começo e a minha n é exessao", mas saiu u nome errado pq eu ainda to aprendendo a mexer nesse site de ff.  
Entrem no flog e vejam a capa:  
http/fotolog. marotos  
JuJuPoTTeR


End file.
